irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Irken Scientist Vax
Vax is a retired Irken Invader who was shuved into a tube by a man when he was a smeet. He was severly injured on Planet Devastis during a black out. He could not see, and fell on his head. He was supposed to conquer Planet Meekrob during Operation Impending Doom 1, but before he could get to his ship to go there, some moron in a giant robot (Zim) blew up his ship. He is now waiting for Impending Doom 20. He is a scientist that works on Planet Vort. History Early Life and Training Vax was born around the time Zim was born. Though he is older than Zim. He went to training and was one of the best in it. He had many encounters with well known Irkens such as Defective Zim. He met Shpack when they were taking the final test to become a soldier. They completed it and were sent to the surface as soldiers. As a Soldier As a soldier, Vax did many great survace for the Empire. He helped destroy many enemies' attackes on Irk. He was one of the best soldiers. He plowed right through the ranks. He eventually went to Planet Devastis and past the Irken Elite test. Though he was severly injured during the black-out. Luckly, he, along with Thresh, DlareDlare, and Zak, got to the other side of the planet and took their tests. As an Irken Elite As an Irken Elite, Vax did some high servace to the Irken Empire. He led many great raids during the Irken-Clorxian War, and was then sent to Invader Class after the war. As an Invader When Vax was made an Invader after passing the class, he was assigned to conquer Planet Meekrob during Operation Impending Doom 1, but some moron in a giant mech suit(Zim) destroyed his ship before he could get to it. He also had built his own SIR Unit, VIR, and made a Meekrob disguise. He was sent to Planet Vort once it was conquered, and became an Irken Scientist. There he met Invader Vex, another scientist and friend. He also met Invader Ark. They became friends. Later Career His career as a scientist has done very well. He says this might be his calling. He has made many great superweapons and brain probes, and many other stuff. Personality He is very stuburn, selfish, cruel, and clever. He is also a mad genius. He can occasionally be repulsive. He seems to love conquering and building superweapons. He is very good at it also. He can be nice to his friends, but other than that, he's as heartless as any other Irken. He hates, I mean, HATES humans. He also hates Earth black liquorish. Like Lurk, he hates Robloxians just as much as humans. He is also an indeed very skilled adventerer and Time Traveller. He shows absolute hatred for Nightmare Vax and Justin Beiber. He could probably conquer a planet in 3 days. But he's unwilling to try. Since he knows the lab is his calling. Appearance He looks like Zim only taller. He also seems to have a scar on his leg (Which he got during the Irken-Clorxian War) which he never showes. When in his lab, he wears a lab coat similar to Plazatrax' lab coat and goggles. There is also another difference in his normal uniform and Zim's uniform. Vax's sleeves are grey and his colar thingies are black. The spots on his PAK are red. Realationships *Invader Zak-He's pretty good friends with Zak. They have much in common. They both work on Planet Vort, and their both mad geniuses. *Invader Zara-He's also a good friend of Zara. They met on Planet VKE. *Invader Shpack-He's a close friend of Shpack. They hang out a lot. *Lurk-He is a good friend of Lurk. They hang out on occasion. Lurk is like a son to him. *Tak-He hates Tak because she's annoying. He often calles her an "annoying peasant". *VIR-He's a good friend of VIR. VIR is loyal to him. *Lary-He is a really good friend of Lary. They met on Planet Devastis. *Zim -He's friends with Zim. Though he hates him for ruining his mission. *Invader Pris-He is a good friend of Pris. They havn't interacted since Pris was taken to the bridge of the Massive. *Invader Vex-He's good friends with Vex. They met on Planet Vort. Vax and Vex help each other with many of their various scientific exploits. Vax and Vex seem to look up to each other. * Nightmare Vax-They're mortal enemies. They often try to kill each other. *Nex-He has an extreme hatred for Nex. Mainly because she has helped Nightmare Tak hurt his friends. *Justin Beiber-He has tried multiple times to kill Justin Beiber. Despite his songs being less annoying than Tak. He made the password to his lab, "KILL JUSTIN BEIBER!!!" And you have to add the 3 explanaton points. *Invader Mez-He's a friend of Mez. Though they occasionaly argue. *Invader Jib-He seems to get along with Jib pretty well. *Commander Thresh-They met in the Irken Training Academy. They've been friends ever since. *Invader Vile-Good friends. Vile is a helpful ally to Vax, and vice-versa. *Invader Xav-Good friends. He might have a crush on her. If anything, she has a crush on him. *Invader Anthrax-Vax is annoyed by Anthrax's constant transmitting on him and so hates him. *Invader Ark-He is good friends with Ark. Their personalities are quite similar. *Splack-He sees Splack as a good ally and a well pupil. Splack looks up to him. *Scrack-He has only met Scrack once. They are good friends. *Invader Zyl-They are neither friends nor enemies. They do not want to kill each other, but hate each other. *Irken Elite Crux-They are good friends. They met in the smeet class. Disguise He developed a Meekrob disguise before his mission. It looked EXACTLY like a real Meekrob. He also developed a human disguise for visiting Earth. It looks like Lurk's disguise only with black hair, an emo hair style, and the inside of the shirt is red instead of pink. His cover name is Seth. His disguise also has a built-in voice changer which makes him sound like a human child. His disguise also makes him look shorter. Orbital Storage Station He built a space station which orbits the Irken storage planet. He has a portal to it in both his lab, and his base on Earth. It is where he keeps all his superweapons in storage. Mainly the ones he uses to try to kill Justin Beiber. The Time Machine Vax built a Time Machine which he uses to go back in time to fix things in order to save the Time Dimension. Nightmare Vax tries to stop him and conquer the Time Dimension in the name of the Nightmare Dimension. Vax always defeats him. During the Irken-Clorxian War During the Irken-Clorxian War, Vax was an Irken Elite. He led many great attacks and raids on Planet Clorx. He got a scar on his leg during the war and never, ever shows it. Trivia of Doom *Vax's voice actor would be Fred Tatasciore. *Vax created a mutant menace. *Vax has made many brain probes such as a stupidity brain probe. *Vax's SIR Unit isn't the only VIR. *Vax is a personality mixture of 13 diferent cartoon characters. *The password to Vax's lab is "KILL JUSTIN BEIBER!!!". *Vax built a Time Machine which reminded Zara of the TARDIS. *Vax is a mad guiniess. *Vax parodies many cartoon characters who are guiniesses. *Vax has a pet Metroid. *Vax has memorized the Afrissian languge. *Vax hates over half of his friends. He hates Zim the most out of all the people he hates who are his friends. *Vex gave Vax a head implant which Vax put in the back corner of his head. This implant gives him all the abillities of Vex's implant and gives him the abillity to teleport to The Time Distorter. *Vax once travelled around Planet Robloxia disguised as Zim. Quotes *"I want to kill Justin Beiber." To Vex *"Shut your face, annoying peasant!" To Tak *"I should tell you that Irken superweapons are indeed dangerous." To Yavarx *"Nightmare Vax! What are YOU doing here?!" When seeing that Nightmare Vax beat him to the Time Island *"VIR, TAKE CARE OF TAK'S WEAK MACHINARY!" To VIIR *"I never thought I'd build a Time Machine. But it's just such a good idea!" After building the Time Distorter *"I thought you could always cry, Lurk." To Lurk *"And here we go again." After going back in time *"VIR! TAKE CARE OF THE INTRUDERS!" To VIR *"I see nothing in the fabric of the Human race. They must be destroyed. They will be destroyed." To Plazatrax *"That's it! You have been in my life too long, Nightmare Vax! Prepare to die!" Before racing Nightmare Vax to the Time Temple *"IT'S TIME FOR SCIENCE!!!" Before experimenting *"Do you know what that means? t means I hate you and I will laugh if you fail your latest plot. Now get out of my sight." To Zim *"Better leave this time period before you destroy it." To Nightmare Vax Other Space Station Vax has a space station in the gas of Planet Uranus. He uses this space station to study the planet. From space, this space station looks like a huge crack in the planet. (Joke on pitifle human biology) Gallery Vax revised.jpg|Standerd Vax. Vax real science!.jpg|Vax's scientist uniform. Vax in disguise.jpg|Vax's Meekrob disguise. Vax as a soilder.jpg|Vax as a soldier. Vax.png|Vax's human disguise. Irken Elite Vax.jpg|Vax as an Irken Elite. A-metroid.jpg|Viva, Vax's pet Metroid. 65ffba705fba3b8e1474828a7e26f67f8 converted.png|Vax's Time Machine. Planets been to *Irk *Vort *Conventia *Minecraftia *Afriss *Foodcourtia *And many more Category:Invaders Category:Irken Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Dangerous Category:Fanon Category:Soldiers Category:Time Travelers Category:Invader Vax Universe